


Cuando terminamos de entrenar

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism, voyeour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta noche, al terminar el entrenamiento, en vez de irse a casa como cada noche, se queda un poco más, porque se encuentra con una sorpresa. Advertencias: Voyeurismo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando terminamos de entrenar

_Este supuesto "drabble" fue escrito con el único propósito de que FanFikerFanFinal subiese una foto suya disfrazada de mujer policía (sexy, que aunque eso no lo dijera ella, lo suponemos las demás)_

_Espero que ahora que he cumplido, lo hagas tú ;) :D_

_Un beso guapa!_

_PD: Está escrito con prisas y es totalmente un PWP. Las condiciones eran un Voyeour!Cormac así que estáis advertidas._

* * *

Cormac terminó de asearse y ponerse su túnica de calle aproximadamente a las cinco y media. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, pues había quedado con Dean y algunos más en verse a las seis.

Normalmente terminaban el entrenamiento sobre las cuatro y media, se duchaban y a las cinco estaban en casa, pero esa tarde había estado flirteando con uno de los nuevos cadetes. Tenía que reconocer que la piel joven le gustaba. Esos chicos eran una delicia.

Una carcajada solitaria escapó de su garganta recordándose que si trabajaba bien aquel acercamiento, en menos de una semana lo tendría postrado en su cama. Eso si no era de los precoces y pasaba antes.

Ser cadete de último año, y para que engañarse, también gracias el aspecto que Merlín le había dado, jugaban con ventaja a la hora de captar a chicos con los que vería el amanecer. No le gustaban demasiado jóvenes, solo unos pocos años, lo suficiente para poder llevar el control.

Aunque tenía un punto débil. Uno que no era precisamente pequeño, pero que le ponía tan caliente que cuando lo veía pasar a su lado después de la ducha, le hacía aullar como una tetera.

No entendía como rehuía de sus encantos. Como siempre terminaba dándole largas y escaqueándose cada vez que lo invitaba a salir. Porqué se resistía.

Lo que no sabía era que él lo había marcado y no descansaría hasta que terminara bajo su cuerpo pidiendo más. Quería follarse ese culo, quería tener esas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Esa lengua rozando la suya, caliente y húmeda.

Miró hacia abajo y no se sorprendió al ver que estaba totalmente duro, solía pasarle cada vez que terminaban de entrenar y veía a Harry ducharse; y joder, imaginar que en vez de agua, lo que baja por su cuerpo era sudor. Ese sudor que perla un cuerpo cuando acaba de ser salvajemente follado.

Se terminó de poner la camiseta e iba a salir cuando recordó que se había dejado el teléfono en el vestuario. Dean, que era de origen muggle, siempre solía avisarle por allí de cualquier imprevisto y estaba seguro de que si se lo olvidaba, seguramente lo llamaría para anular esa cerveza y él se quedaría esperando como un imbécil.

Empujó con fuerza las puertas abatibles y las oyó durante un rato abrirse y cerrarse mientras rebuscaba en su taquilla.

Mierda, no podía haber vuelto a perder el maldito aparato. Era el tercero aquel año…

Mientras seguía revolviendo sus cosas, la puerta volvió a oírse, haciendo que diese un sobresalto y que su respiración se parase alerta.

Primero creyó que había sido una impresión suya, pero luego oyó el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo y sacó su varita inmediatamente.

Estaba claro que alguien había entrado detrás de él y estaba en la zona de los vestuarios.

Sigilosamente y procurando no hacer ni un solo ruido, fue prácticamente de puntillas hasta el marco que separaba ambas zonas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasarlo, otro ruido, esta vez de alguien arrastrando uno de los bancos, le hizo pararse en seco.

No sabía que iba a encontrarse realmente, pero desde luego ni siquiera le vino a la mente lo que vio aparecer.

Tuvo que cerrar la boca, apretar la varita (pues esta casi se le cae de la mano) y agotar el tiempo necesario para esconderse tras la puerta.

Lo que producía aquellos ruidos, era nada más y nada menos que dos aurores, dos de sus compañeros. Uno rubio y otro moreno.

A priori podría parecer una pelea, pero nada más lejos de la realidad; se estaban devorando mutuamente. Sus bocas luchaban por ver cuál de las dos podían abarcar más del otro. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza, con tanta, que ambos gemían de la forma más caliente que Cormac jamás había oído.

Andaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro, por eso no sabían ni donde estaban y quizás ni siquiera la hora que era. Chocaban con bancos, muebles, con todo lo que había en la habitación.

Entonces, Harry hizo algo que descolocó y rompió todos los esquemas que Cormac había tenido hasta entonces. Agarró con fuerza al rubio y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes del vestuario. En un gesto posesivo y lujurioso que lo hizo temblar de arriba abajo.

Ahora que era prácticamente imposible que lo viesen se acercó aún más a ellos. No quería perderse ni un solo detalle.

—Vamos, Draco, quítatelo todo —dijo Harry con la voz totalmente tomada.

Observó cómo ayudaba a Malfoy a deshacerse de su túnica, de su camiseta; parecía querer arrancarle la ropa, tiraba con fuerza mientras su boca se afanaba en poder seguir besándolo mientras pudiese.

—He dicho todo —repitió autoritario.

Y para sorpresa de Cormac, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a desabrochar con paciencia los pantalones del slytherin, quien parecía derretirse junto a la pared que tenía en su espalda.

—Y ahora, dame tu polla.

Tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre sus propios labios para no jadear de la impresión. Él, que había soñado con un Harry suplicante y totalmente sumiso bajo él… pero aquello era mil veces mejor. Uno demandante, dictador.

 _"Oh, joder"_  se dijo mentalmente mientras metía una de sus manos dentro de los pantalones y comenzaba a tocarse. Él también quería disfrutar de aquello, se habría cambiado por Malfoy en mil universos, habría pagado por ser él, por Merlín.

Pero de la boca del rubio nada podía entenderse. Y no podía culparlo, parecía hecho un manojo de calor y humedad. Su boca estaba abierta, por supuesto, pero solo dejaba escapar gemidos y jadeos inentendibles. Algún que otro "Harry" aislado.

Y mientras, este, de rodillas, seguía chupando afanadamente lo que tenía entre sus labios. Dura y brillante. Hilos de saliva y fluidos que su lengua se ocupaba de recoger copiosamente.

Nunca había estado tan duro, o al menos, solo observando.

Cuando a Harry le pareció que había acabado, se levantó del suelo muy pegado a Draco y luego lo miró con intensidad, como decidiendo que iba a hacerle a continuación.

—Date la vuelta.

Por supuesto, fue obedecido al instante. El rubio apoyó las palmas de ambas manos directamente en la pared y abrió sus piernas turbado por lo que fuese a venir, pero deseoso de lo que fuera.

Con una lentitud aplastante, Harry desabrochó su cinturón y se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, haciendo que el sonido metálico que produjo se convirtiera para Cormac en un fetiche a partir de ese momento.

—Vamos —le apremió el rubio de repente.

Harry sonrió de lado y apoyó una de sus manos en la nuca de Draco, haciendo que su cara pálida y sudorosa se estrellase contra el frío azulejo.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco puedo esperar a follarte de una vez.

Y sin más, agarrándolo de las caderas y alineándolo a él, lo embistió de una sola estocada.

El rubio se dejó caer hacia delante, haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedase apostado sobre la pared. Pero a su vez, un gemido gutural y ardiente escapó de su garganta.

A partir de ese momento solo se oía el ruido de las caderas de Harry chocando contra el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, hipnótico, con ritmo. Como un latido,  _pum, pum; pum, pum_.

Y si eso era una tortura para todos sus sentidos, oírlo reclamar al rubio lo era casi más.

—Estás tan caliente, Draco. Oh, joder —más y más latidos—. Te estaría follando toda la puta noche. Entera. Toma, chúpalos —le dijo en un momento acercándole sus dos dedos a la boca, dedos que este el lamió cadenciosamente y sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que luego iban a deslizarse por toda su erección al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Harry, masturbándolo frenéticamente.

Además de todo aquello, que ya era algo como para hacer que la fiebre le subiera por momentos, Cormac podía verlos besarse salvajemente. Podía ver sus lenguas chocando entre ellas, mojadas, al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos.

Cuando el orgasmo estaba próximo a llegar, tanto el de él, como el de los chicos, su mano comenzó a moverse con más premura.

—Draco, Draco, voy a correrme.

Harry pegó su boca justo detrás de la oreja del rubio, cuyo pelo estaba ahora totalmente empapado de sudor y caía en pesados mechones, y comenzó a gemir audiblemente mientras los espasmos le poseían por completo.

—Oh ¡joder! ¡Maldita sea! Mmm…

Cormac supo el momento exacto en el que ambos se corrieron. Bueno, en el que los tres lo hicieron. Solo hacía falta ver sus movimientos para saber que el orgasmo los había sobrecogido por completo.

Tanto Draco como Harry se quedaron un rato en el suelo, respirando con dificultad e intentando recomponerse y recoger su ropa.

Quiso aprovechar el momento para echarse un hechizo desilusionador y desaparecer de allí antes de que alguno de los dos lo viese, pero entonces, observó a Harry echarle un brazo a Draco por los hombros atraerlo a él y besarle en la frente.

—¿Me he pasado? —le preguntó el moreno de forma suave.

—No, ha estado bien.

—Vale, pero la próxima vez lo hacemos en casa, alguien podría vernos.

—¡Eso es quitarle toda la gracia al asunto! —replicó Draco mientras intentaba levantarse.

Harry que lo hizo primero y con bastante más agilidad, le tendió una mano al rubio y tiró de él.

—¿De verdad que no te duele?

—Solo estoy cansado, anda vamos a casa, que mañana no me voy a poder mover.

Una vez vestidos, Harry volvió a echar su brazo sobre el rubio y ambos salieron fuera.

Entonces, Cormac fue consciente de que jamás tendría a Harry.

Nunca dejaría que cumpliese sus fantasías con él porque ya tenía alguien con quien cumplirlas.

Tendría que resignarse y volver a su casa solo, quizás con el recuerdo de esa noche grabado para siempre.


End file.
